


All Eternity

by Syven_Siren



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: AHS Imagine, American Horror Story Imagine, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Michael Langdon Imagine, Michael Langdon x Reader - Freeform, Michael Langdon x You - Freeform, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Reunion Sex, Smut, ahs x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: The Reader is reunited with Michael after the end of the world.





	All Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @curioiscat on Tumblr: “Hi could you please write a story about reader and Michael Langdon… They know each other before Apocalypse… And they reunion is very heated (add smut if comfortable)…”

After eighteen excoriating months of confinement in Outpost 3, you’re at your wits end, tired of seclusion and ready for something new. It seems like you’ve read every book housed in the expansive library, heard every one of Evie’s ridiculous stories, and rolled your eyes too many times at Coco’s pompousness. If life got anymore dull, you’re certain you’d walk out into the apocalypse and allow whatever was there to devour you. 

Life hasn’t been easy but you are thankful that you were saved from the end of the world and its fallout. Unlike the others, you don’t know the exact reason for your current safety. They were told that they had superior DNA or were just good enough workers to be grays taking orders all day. For you, it was never clear. For now, you balance your free time pondering your reason for existence and learning how to play new melodies on the grand piano.

A ranting and raving Gallant pulls you from your daydreaming. Blinking, your attention falls on his over the top gestures and loud voice. It’ll be interesting to see the punishment that Ms. Venable delivers for his outburst although, you can relate to his irritation at being cooped up for so long. Amid all hollering, a screeching siren sounds throughout the bunker, echoing through the vast hallways. It’s accompanied by a strobing red light that nearly blinds you. Moments later, you are shuffled back to your rooms and instructed to stay there until told otherwise. Your pleas for an explanation go ignored. 

A while later, you and the other confused residents are forced back into the library. Questions and confusion fill the room as you await the new guest. Your breath catches in your throat as the boy you knew as Michael walks to stands in front of the large fireplace. Here he is before you. No longer the shy naive boy looking for approval, Micheal seems to have grown into a confident, incomparably beautiful man. His eyes scan the room but any hope you had that he’d make eye contact with you is shattered. He looks past you, eyes indifferent as they move along each person. 

“My name is Langdon, and I represent The Cooperative. I won’t sugarcoat the situation. Humanity is on the brink of failure. My arrival here was crucial to the survival of civilized life…” By this point you’re no longer listening, just staring blankly at him. Gallant is once again the person to pull you from your stupor when he eagerly volunteers to be the first person questioned. Still confused and unable to speak with Michael alone, you retire to your room for the night. 

As the evening drags on you’re so tempted to go look for Michael. Pacing back and forth, you work up the courage to break one of the many rules Venable put into place. With your heart outweighing your rational mind, you open the door fully intent on finding him. To your surprise, Michael stands outside your door as if he knew it would open. 

Peering down at you, his head tilts, silently waiting for you to invite him inside. Even with his newfound authority, it seems that he still holds some respect for you. Stepping aside, you allow him and check the hallway to make sure no one is there to catch you both. 

All your level-headedness evaporated with him standing so close. Before you can stop yourself, a slap hits him across the face; the sound reverberating off the stone walls. Tears begin to stream down your cheeks as you stand there like a defiant child, pouting and brooding. With your head downcast, you frantically wipe the tears away as they continue to fall. Stepping closer to you, Michael radiates anger causing you to shake in fear of his retaliation. Although you knew him before the end of the world, there’s no doubt in your mind that he’s changed. He’s not the same person you thought you’d lost. 

Your breath hitches as he reaches out for you. His hand cups the back of your head and in a surprising turn of events, he tugs you towards him and your head nuzzles into his chest. He smells like firewood and vanilla, the same as you remember. Clinging to his pristine clothing, you’re scared that if you let go, he’ll disappear. Kissing the crown of your head, you look up at him, cheeks flushing at his simple display of affection. 

His lips graze against your forehead, leaving another chaste kiss. When you make no move to stop him, he continues. Lowering his head, his nose brushing against yours as he moves to your lips. His breath fanning over your face. 

“Michael” You whisper his name breathlessly. His lips skim against yours, tempting you as they stay just barely out of reach. When he finally does kiss you, your body tingles, your skin is prickly and flushed with heat. It feels like your legs may give out from under you. He kisses you carefully as if you’re the one that will disappear now. This is the moment you had been craving before the end of the world; the moment you thought you would never get to experience. 

“You left me alone. I thought I lost you.” 

“I had to ensure your safety.” He whispers against your cheek. It’s not an apology, and you know you shouldn’t expect one. Whatever the reasons, he has justified them at least to himself. 

His left-hand holds steady against your neck while his right takes its place on your shoulder. His thumb outlines your collarbone before his fingers become hidden beneath the fabric of your dress. When he kisses you again, all words are lost. The questions about who he is, his recent whereabouts, and his plans become distant memories. 

Time slows. If you were of sound mind, you would scold yourself for thinking Michael has something to with it. Every action becomes more intimate. Each piece of clothing discarded provides new areas that are caressed and worshiped. You both take the time to explore; memorizing the touch of each other’s skin. 

Reclining on the bed, you feel completely exposed. The thought brings a rush of wetness to your core. Michael hovers above you, taking in your beautiful form. Leaning down, he kisses the valley between your breasts. Moving lower, a trail of hot kisses follow. He stops just long enough to nip the delicate skin on your hip. 

Without warning, Michael’s tongue takes a swipe at your drenched pussy. You swear you hear his soft laughter when you yelp in surprise. He licks eagerly being rewarded by hearing your needy moans. Your eyes snap open when his tongue circles your clit and two fingers push into you. Looking down, your vision meets his piercing blue eyes. His calculated gaze takes in your reaction; relishing in how undone you’ve become. 

The combination of everything brings you closer to the edge of an orgasm. Toes curling and mouth gaping, the coil snaps, overwhelming all your senses. His presence draws you in, suffocating you as he gives you no time to recover before you feel his thick cock slipping through your wet folds and prodding against your entrance. Your nails claw at his shoulder. Hooking his hands under your knees, he spreads you open even more as his cock sinks into your pussy. Michael lets out a satisfied groan when he finally bottoms out. 

Overstimulated, tears prick at the corners of your eyes. Pulling out slightly, he rocks his hips forward again, testing how relaxed you are; waiting for you to give your body over to him. You mewl when he does it a second time, feeling every inch of him brush against your walls. Studying your face, he takes in the look of sheer pleasure and knows you’re ready. His thrusts are slow and deliberate, aiming for a certain spot which he hits every time.

“Look at how beautiful you are. Taking my cock so well. Perfect. Made just for me.” His words cause your flushed face to heat up even more. Feeling how you clench around him, Michael’s willpower dissolves and soon he is pumping into you at a blinding pace. Your legs tremble as he releases them, instead his hands squeeze your hips. You know neither of you will last much longer with how fast his rhythm is. His thrusts stutter as he meets his end, moaning your name. Warm ropes of cum coat the inside of your pussy causing you to lose yourself in your second orgasm. 

Using the last bit of his strength, Michael rolls onto his back bringing you with him. With your head cradled against his chest, you can hear his erratic heartbeat. His hand runs along your spine, basking in the afterglow. 

“Never leave me again, please.” 

“You’ll always be by my side. There’s nowhere else you belong now, (Y/N). You’re mine for all eternity.” He responds confidently. 

You finally have your answer; your reason for being.


End file.
